


Random Imagines

by babiihearts



Category: NaMon - Fandom, OHMNAMON, OHMNON, OhmMon, Pluemon
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiihearts/pseuds/babiihearts
Summary: This page will serve as my own world, my canvas of imaginations and delusions about OhmNaMon(most of the time) and Pleumon(sometimes I GUESS?).Compilation of short imagines, alternate endings, and unreleased plots that keeps bugging my mind.This is my delulu world. keep clowning na khaaaaaa.
Relationships: Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat, Ohm Pawat Chittsawangdee & Nanon Korapat Kirdpan, Ohm Pawat Chittsawangdee/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat, Pluem Purim Rattanaruangwattana/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat
Kudos: 8





	1. Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to let this out of my drafts.  
> A very short and random imagine I had after hearing the song Broken hearted me by Anne Murray.
> 
> \---A million miracles could never stop the pain or put all the pieces together again. No I don`t think time is gonna heal this broken heart.
> 
> ps. Don`t hesitate to share your thoughts. I hope you understand this content. hahahaha

Coming home

They said time heals everything, but never for Nanon. Time is his forever enemy, his nemesis. It`s the traitor that keeps bugging his mind, with every tick and tock of the clock, every seconds passing by making him bleed to the core. It is like a thief waiting in the dark to take everything away from him without a chance to fight--not even for a second chance. He always have to beat it because he'll never know when it might betray him. Just like now, as he takes his every breath he can only wish to turn back time...to be in that one specific summer vacation in the countryside where he met him. Years have passed but the memory is still clear in his mind despite his aching head, blurry vision and heavy eyes . He can still picture it clearly... after all... even now.

_That one fine summer vacation, under that orange sky while the sun`s peeping over the tall mango trees, and the cool breeze of the wind fanning his face, he won't forget it. The boy riding on his bicycle, with his broken eyeglasses on. The smell of the mango leaves they both picked together to serve as their play money. The ride going to the fields helping the elders to harvest watermelons and wild berries. Their shared dreams and fantasies. Their future plans and fears and uncertainties in life. He will never forget that look in his eyes, his contagious laughter whenever he teases him. And his bright smile while waving goodbye when it`s finally time to go. He will never forget him. Not even that familiar beat in his heart as he waves back hoping it won`t be the last.Till next summer my friend._

Nanon stared back at the imaginary boy in front of him. His bright smile plastered on his face just like how he exactly remembered. He smiled back at him as he tried to reach for his hand, the pain slowly disappearing as he closed his eyes and felt himself getting pulled back somewhere serene and peaceful, somewhere that feels like home. 


	2. Letters and Scraps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was just a prompt and I just wanted to clear my phone storage so I decided to put this one here. But then, things happened. Hahaha. I am not yet decided if I should make it a long one shot story or a 5-chapter fic. Anyways, I hope I can finish this soon.
> 
> ps. what do you think?
> 
> edited: in case you want to read this, I`ve posted chapter 1 with same title.

Letters and Scraps -PROMPT-

They said broken friendship hurts more than a ruined relationship but what if you lost both because of one stupid mistake? an impulsive action to get a desperate answer you wish to get? Chimon, Ohm and Nanon used to think they had the best friendship. They shared a lot of experiences together, be it joyful or unfortunate events. They thought they could surpassed everything together. But just like an unpredictable weather, people tend to change whenever they are hurt. A storm came and swept them to drift away.

6 years later an unexpected news came. Chimon and Nanon received a letter informing them about the inheritance that Ohm left for the both of them. They we`re given an old box filled with teared notebook pages, paper towels, table napkins, old receipts, gum packs and all sorts of scraps consisting letters. Letters which holds their untold stories, secrets and unfulfilled wishes and dreams. It was all fun and games until the letters also exposed their most painful and dirtiest secrets that they chose to leave behind and forget.


End file.
